Warmth
by crystalessence
Summary: Random Bumblebee drabble, hope you all enjoy! Blake is freezing on a snowy night, and seeks the warmth of her best friend.


Blake had felt the change in pressure long before her sensitive nose caught her first scent of the coming storm. Her small cat like ears, that she kept hidden behind her bow, had begun to twitch uncontrollably making it that much harder to concentrate on her book. Sitting alone at her small writing desk in her teams shared dorm, Blake heaved a heavy sigh as she glanced up from her book to the window and beyond, and found herself glaring at white crystals that were falling in sheets across the vast expanse that was the campus of Beacon Academy, blanketing every surface in glistening white.

'_Why did it have to be snow?'_ Blake thought bitterly as she returned to her text. Snow was wet and unlike rain, which Blake didn't care for either, the frozen substance stayed around for sometimes weeks on end, making it seem as though it would never go away.

What she hated most about snow was that it was never anything but cold and she despised being cold, both the physical sensation and the memories that it drug up from that dark corner of her mind that she would sooner rather forget then dwell on.

It wasn't long before Blake realized that she was shivering violently. She huffed in annoyance as she finally gave into the fact that her favorite spot was now compromised by the offensive white that fell silently in her peripherals and the cold that it brought. Sitting alone and freezing she craved warmth which meant that she really only had one choice.

Resigned she closed her book, blew out her solitary reading candle, and picked herself up from her desk. Being careful as to not to wake her teammates, namely Weiss and Ruby who slept cuddled together in their own bed for warmth, she walked briskly across the icy wooden floor towards a bed on the far side of the room.

Blake hesitated for a moment as she stared down at the messy blonde hair that peeked out from under the covers of the bed, remembering the conversation she had with Yang earlier when the girls had been getting ready for bed.

_Earlier that evening_

"Hey Blakey if you get cold tonight don't be afraid to come on over and share my bed, I promise you it'll be very warm." The blonde had offered with a wink and a smirk. Blake's cheeks had immediately flared up as she fumbled for a response flustered by Yang's suggestive tone.

" I er- well- um n-no thank you Yang, I'm sure..I'm sure I'll be fine."

Yang had simply shrugged, returning to her pre bed rituals. Blake had returned to her novel, trying desperately to keep her face calm and blank despite the giggles that were emanating from Weiss and Ruby's corner of the room"

_Present_

'_Maybe this isn't such a good idea, I mean it's the middle of the night' _Blake thought her face red as she began taking a step back the bed. Then another thought entered her head.

_**She's did offer to share her bed with you, why not take her up on it?' **_Blake blushed at this unbidden thought.

'_I'm sure she was joking.'_

'_**But what if she wasn't?' **_Blake blushed even harder, shaking her head to clear the thought and the inappropriate images that flooded her mind. It was at this moment that she found herself staring at the sleeping Yang who yawned contently before rolling into a position that allowed Blake a view of her heat flushed face.

'_She does look sooooo warmmm' _another shiver ran down her spine, finishing her internal battle.

'_Damn it all' _

Blake lifted the covers on Yang's bed and crawled into bed beside her girlfriend, a title she still hadn't quite gotten use to using, and immediately she was enveloped in beautiful cocoon of warmth. Blake couldn't help the mew of contentment that escaped her as she cuddled up closer to Yang, pressing her freezing body into the blondes sleeping form. Most likely she wouldn't live this down in the morning when Yang discovered her, but right now Blake could care less about being caught. Soon her eyes began to droop as Yang's heartbeat lulled her into a daze and it wasn't long before she allowed sleep to take her in its embrace.

Yang smiled a warm smile as she peeked out from under her lashes at her girlfriend curling into her chest, victory clear in her lilac colored eyes.

'_I knew if I cranked the A/C way down shed eventually crack.' _She thought smugly, then Blake made another cat-like mewing sound in her sleep, from her position against Yang's chest, and Yang felt her heart melt.

'_Awww! She's sooooo Cute!' _with that thought Yang wrapped her arms around the sleeping Blake, using one hand to scratch her behind one of her cat ears, eliciting a purr from the dark haired girl. Yang smiled again forcing herself not to squeal with delight, before she too fell into sleeps warm embrace.

_**Authors note: Alright so I wrote and posted this in one go to help overcome some writers block in my other story **__**Roses and Ice **__**it's not perfect but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Going to be honest with how cold it's gotten with the rain coming down here in Colorado over the last couple weeks I am more than ready for winter. So I thought what better way to celebrate my anticipation then with some random Bumblebee? I would really enjoy exploring this pairing more so keep an eye out for more of it in the future! Please leave me a review and let me know how I did and I'll see you all soon!**_


End file.
